


Psychic

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokephilia, mewtwo has no genitalia or traditional sex drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: odd telepathic physical intimacy with a purple alien





	Psychic

It’s been a while since you captured Mewtwo. Well, not quite “captured” in the traditional sense, but more like formed a mutual agreement. It recognized your strength as a trainer, and agreed to train together. At least you’re pretty sure that’s what’s going on. It only communicates through telepathic impulses, more like ideas or images than words. But either way, you began battling with it and eventually it started hanging around your house. Never really interacting, just on the periphery, as if it simply had nowhere else it wanted to be. Sometimes you’d wake up to find it sleeping leaned against the wall with its arms crossed like some sort of hotshot. Other times it’d fly off to wherever and return when it felt like it.

You weren’t exactly best friends, but what else could you expect from a self-important science experiment with a permanently disgruntled face? You were lucky simply to get to see and battle alongside a one-of-a-kind creature.

However on this particular day, you aren’t so lucky, as Mewtwo has been unusually bothersome, loitering in the same room as you and consistently managing to get in the way. Your pleas for space have been met only with a glance and a telepathic feeling of boredom. This is especially annoying right now as you’re attempting to read on the couch while it leans against a nearby chair. Its tail keeps waving in the air in front of you as if it’s trying to distract you on purpose. Doubtless there’s no way you’re getting it to move of its own accord, so you sweep it away with one hand, and hold it off to the side, bracing for the mental reprimand.

But it never comes. Instead, you’re distracted by a faint vibrating feeling in your mind. At this point it has to be intentional, and it has to end. But before you can give it a piece of your mind, you notice the tail is now lightly rubbing against your hand. The vibration is a little stronger, a little clearer. You move your fingers down along the tail and the feeling moves with it, coalescing around the base of your spine. You find yourself absentmindedly moving slowly up and down the tail, letting the sensation slide up and down your spine. You’ve never felt something so rhythmic and mesmerizing, and you start to daydream for a moment.

But you’re jolted back to attention when you notice Mewtwo has moved next to you. Its eyes are closed and its breathing is heavy. Is something wrong? You let go of its tail, but as soon as you do, its eyes shoot open and a wave of telepathic force nearly knocks you over. You gasp as your hand jerks on its own to rest on Mewtwo’s stomach. It moves downward and probes one finger along the edge of Mewtwo’s darker abdomen before relaxing, ostensibly back in your control. Mewtwo shudders at the touch, its eyes returning closed, and you almost shudder with it. The touch elicits the same vibrating as before, but this time around your stomach, and shakier, less stable. It makes your body feel warm and light. Is this what Mewtwo is feeling? You run more fingers around the edge of its abdomen and the feeling intensifies and blurs. Mewtwo’s mouth opens slightly and you can’t help but do the same with heat and energy swirling inside you.

You hardly even notice when your other hand moves on its own to rest near Mewtwo’s chest plate. When you move to rub the edges of the plate, your fingers suddenly twitch inward and begin scratching instead, sending sharp jolts of electricity through your upper body.

Your hands speed up, scratching and prodding wherever they can to make that sharp swirling vibration faster and denser. The more intense it gets, the more you want to feel, and the faster you search for new places to stimulate. Your perception starts to blur as your mind gets eroded by the sheer sensation. It’s unclear whether your hands are moving of your own will or whether Mewtwo has taken control. Possibly both. It doesn’t matter.

It becomes impossible not to press your bodies together, chests heaving, minds swimming, letting yourselves be washed away by the intensity. No time to think, only to feel at the speed of light. The link between your minds is so overloaded that for a time you lose yourselves in each other, forgetting that you aren’t one being, pulsing with uncontrollable energy. For just a moment, the raw power of Mewtwo courses through you. You feel invincible.

But after a few minutes, or seconds, or years, the energy dissipates, perception returns, your body relaxes. It takes some effort to catch your breath, not to mention remember where and who you are. Mewtwo’s body also relaxes, but perhaps a bit too much. It staggers forward and crumples on the couch as its haggard breathing slows to the mellow rhythm of sleep. You can’t help but smile at the sight of it making such a mess of itself.

You’re no less exhausted after that wonderful, otherworldly, overwhelming experience, so you make yourself comfortable on the couch next to Mewtwo as best you can.

The two of you may not be best friends, but just maybe now you can be something else instead.


End file.
